


离去之原

by apogado



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado





	离去之原

一天的行程从跟松本润一起练舞开始。松本昨天可能并没有回家，下巴上冒出一层胡茬，显得他的脸更漂亮。无论何时都能维持star的魅力，樱井自问是做不到的，他放下东西跟松本打个招呼，收拾一下就加入了live的练习。

跳舞十分消耗体力，偌大的练习室只有他们两个，鞋底摩擦地板的声音和一点喘息，中途休息时两人并肩而坐，摄像头在四周尽职工作，录下他们私下状态用作making，雪松的气息与玫瑰缠绕，松本润突然侧身握住他的手腕，同他接吻。樱井被这突如其来的攻击搞懵了，他眨了眨眼，茫然地接受这个亲吻，直到被轻轻推倒在地板上时才反应过来似的闭上了眼睛。

被压到地板上时樱井还在挣扎，可是人总是无法控制自己的心，当松本带着灼热气息的唇压下来时，樱井心想，管他呢，在这个支线里，剧本没有写到的地方，他们本来就应该肌肤相亲。

松本腾出一只手去解他的衣扣，而樱井翔一开始就没打算拒绝，他的大腿不自觉地摩挲着，顺从地随着松本的攻势打开牙齿，任凭他舔过自己敏感的牙床。松本润解开了他上衣所有纽扣，温热的唇舌下移到他的颈窝，樱井翔的锁骨很漂亮，这是他自己也有自觉的事，松本稍一用力，就在那里留下了一块红色的痕迹。

他们四周的摄像头仍在工作，为了留存他们私下的状态用作演唱会的making，但谁都顾不得这些，松本润抬高樱井翔的后腰，把他的裤子全都扯了下来，掰开他的膝盖，手指伸进穴口按压开拓，樱井翔往后躲了躲，然而随后，松本润的性器就顶了进来。樱井翔一下子抓紧了松本润的手臂，又小心翼翼地松开。

松本润一边动作，一边在他耳边喘息：“别怕。”

樱井翔在快感的冲击中迷迷糊糊地想，怎么可能不怕呢。

 

松本润起身把两个人都收拾干净，樱井翔枕在他腿上，恹恹地伸手，数摄像头的数量，问：“这可怎么办，证据确凿了。”

松本润捉住他的手在嘴边亲吻。

激情褪去，樱井翔在这沉默中渐渐不安，他挣扎着起身，看着松本的眼睛，一句你是不是喜欢我，在舌尖滚了几滚，终究还是咽回去。


End file.
